Is it really wise?
by GigaHyper
Summary: The Kira case isn't moving. The task force, SPK, Mello and Matt aren't any closer to finding out who is their murderer. But thanks to Matsuda, England, America and Polonia are coming to Japan, undercover. No one can know about their status as countries. They are to help solve the case, no matter what it takes. But is it really wise, to get involved with the affairs of humans?
1. Recruitment

**Summary: The Kira case isn't moving at all. The task force, SPK, Mello and Matt aren't any closer to finding out who is their murderer. But thanks to an idea from Matsuda, England, America and Polonia are coming to Japan undercover. No one can know about their status as countries. They are to help solve the case, no matter what it takes. But is it really wise, to get involved with the affairs of humans?**

 **Pairings: LxLight, Mellox Near, MattxOC and USUK. (Others might show up, but these are the important ones)**

 **Heya Everyone!**

 **I know I haven't updated that other story I was writing in months, but I have seriously just fell out of the fandom. There really isn't much I can do about it. I was in it for a bit before I started writing, and I just got bored of it and found something new and more interesting. Please don't hate me. As well as that, I saw some other people having their account threatened for that type of story, and I'm terrified it will happen to me. On another note, I discovered anime. And was hooked immediately. First I watched Hetalia, than Death Note and also Black Butler. I noticed that the Hetalia and Death Note crossover section was lacking in stories. So I thought I'd give it a try. This has been going on in my head for a bit. I am not planning on abandoning this one. I'm just not much of a writer.**

 **BTW, Polonia is my OC. It is in no way a real country, but I remember I always dreamed of founding a country. So there is my childhood fantasy coming true.**

 **Enjoy!~**

 **Giga Hyper**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Hetalia, or else Mello, Light, Matt, L and countless other people would have survived. Plus England won't get drunk so often.**

* * *

The Japanese Task force wasn't getting anywhere.

No matter how hard they tried, they didn't seem to be able to catch Kira. He always evaded their attacks and traps. They had the four greatest minds in the world working on the case; Matt, Mello, Near and the great detective, L. Helping them were Matsuda, Aizowa, Chief Yagami, his son- Light Yagami, Mogi, and the SPK.

"Any new developments?" Asked Light, after hours of fruitless work.

"No." Answered the detective, still somehow maintaining a crouching position on his chair.

Mello was lounging on the sofa next to some of the Task Force members, eating his chocolate and silently glaring at Near, sitting on the ground, one knee up against his chest and the other splayed out to the side. The white haired boy however didn't notice the death stare he was receiving, preoccupied playing with his toys. The room was mostly silent, except the quiet sound of a PSP game playing from the corner, held by a red-haired boy.

"How has there been no new evidence on the Kira case for the past two weeks, not counting the continuous deaths of criminals?" Matsuda inquired.

"Kira is smart, as hard as it is to admit. He know we can't get him if he doesn't put himself in danger. He is waiting for us to make a move. Observing what we do, and waiting to destroy us if we give him the opening he needs." Came Near's monotone answer.

"Then we need to surprise him, right?"

L's black ringed eyes widened a fraction as he turned on his little microphone, which connected him to Watari. A gothic W appeared on the big screen in the room.

"Watari, we will need something Kira would never expect, something he wouldn't be able to predict. We need something he will have no clue what do with or how to get rid of. Watari, do you think that it possible to bring in our dear friends we encountered on that case in England?"

"I will immediately notify Mr. Kirkland, but it may take him a while for him to contact Mr. Jones and Miss. Gold. I will see what I can do." With that the W disappeared from the screen.

"You know what is funny?" Asked Matt, never actually tearing his eyes away from his game.

"What?" huffed Mello, redirecting his glare at his best friend, who remained unaffected. Years of being submitted to it has made him immune.

"Matsuda had a smart idea for once."

* * *

Arthur has been having a crappy day. Or a crappy week. He hasn't really decided yet.

Currently, he was in a taxi to, thank God, the last world meeting for quite a long time. He was sick of hearing ridiculous plans everyone knew would never work to save the Earth, a yelp from countries unfortunate enough to be groped by that perverted frog, France, and overall the sound of countries fighting. Why his older brothers made him the main representative of the UK, he will probably never know.

As he was entering the building where the world meeting was going to take place, he was greeted by Japan, the host for this meeting.

"Konichiwa, England-san. I am very glad you could make it." Japan said politely.

"Hello Japan. It is nice to see you too. Is everyone inside yet?"

"You are one of the first here England-san. Before I forget, after the meeting I need to speak with you and two other nations."

"O..kay?" England answered, wondering what the hell Japan could possibly want from him, and if it is in any way linked to the message he received earlier. It was vague, from Watari and L, two people he, America and Polonia helped once on a case of theirs. The message stated that they needed their assistance again.

When he finally got into the meeting room, he noted that Germany and both the Italies were already there, along with Greece, snoozing in his chair, Spain, following Romano, and to his dismay, France. He seated himself across the table from him, where his name was written on the piece of paper. Next to him, coincidentally, were America and Polonia.

Polonia was an Island nation, found by America, England and, ironically enough, Poland. After being tricked into getting on a boat together, later getting released into the Atlantic Ocean, they landed on a small island and found a small girl. After bickering for months on who should be her big brother, they decided to take turns in taking care of her. Right now, physically, she looked around sixteen. She has short blond hair, slightly curly and messy, mostly impossible to tame, somewhat like England's, but more feminine. Her eyes looked like Alfred's, bright blue. She had a mix of accents, to Arthur's dismay. She would use both American and British words, with a Polish tinge to them. She was his little sister. Hell will visit those who upset her.

He looked over as the door opened again, signaling the arrival of a new nation. In came Polonia, excitedly talking to America, who, for once, wasn't late. He seemed to be following the blabbering of the much shorter girl.

Well, here we go… he thought.

* * *

Finally after the meeting finished, only England, America, Polonia and Japan were left in the meeting room. Japan cut straight to the chase.

"A new leader has been coming to power in my country. He is called Kira. He punishes criminals, no matter the seriousness of their crime by death. It is said that he only needs a face and a name. The terrifying thing is that my people are starting to warm up to him and follow him. He is becoming their God, and they follow his word and law. L was sent to investigate, but had no success so far. That was eight months ago. Currently he is leading a team consisting Near, Mello and Matt, all successors of L, shall he perish, Light Yagami, a former suspect, who is currently helping with the investigation, The Task Force, who are all Japanese ex-policemen, which is made up by Chief Yagami, Light's father, as well as men who go by Matsuda, Aizowa and Mogi. It also includes the SPK, a team of agents working for Near prior to the merging of the two teams. There are three of them; Miss. Lidner, Mr. Rester and Mr. Gevanni." Japan explained.

"That is all very interesting, but what does it have to do with us?" Polonia asked.

"Isn't it obvious? They want the hero to save the day!" America butted in. He received a glare from England, which shut him up a bit.

"L has enlisted the help of three people who helped him on a case in England earlier this year. He has asked for the help of Arthur Kirkland, Alfred F. Jones and Joanna Gold. He had asked for you." Japan explained.

"Are you willing to help? Can you help save me and my country?"

* * *

 **So there you have it, the first chapter to my new series, Is it really wise. I hope you won't be discouraged by my OC, I'm not making her some perfect little Mary Jane, because I can't stand them. I hope you like Joanna Gold/Polonia. If you don't, I'm sorry.**

 **I will TRY update when I can, but I've been getting stricter restrictions when it comes to the internet. Plus, we are moving to England soon, so my life is kind of a mess at the moment. I will try my hardest though.**

 **Giga Hyper, out!**


	2. Meeting the Countries

**Heya again!**

 **I know I just posted not this week, and you probably shouldn't always expect updates so regularly, but here, I finished chapter 2! Just making sure everyone knows, Light is NOT Kira in this. It is someone else. He never was Kira. Just making sure everyone knows. Common Entrance Exams are going to be a pain. But I will try my hardest.**

 **Thanks!**

 **Giga Hyper**

* * *

Mello honestly didn't know what to think of the situation. It didn't seem to be enough for L that he was working with that sheep, _fucking_ Near, damnit, but now he was bringing in three newbies into this? Because they helped him _once_? Unfairness right over there.

They were currently waiting for the three new arrivals in the main investigation room. They were given information about each of the additions to their team. Arthur Kirkland, Alfred F. Jones and Joanna Gold. He had to admit though, he was glad there will finally be some girl to hand out with that Lidner bitch from Near's little squad.

Arthur Kirkland was supposed to be around 23, blond hair and big bushy eyebrows as well as right emerald eyes, a bit like Matt's, at least according to his picture. His file also stated that he has a military background as well as a pretty good brain. So maybe he won't be completely useless.

Alfred F. Jones was supposed to have blond hair, and more tan skin than Arthur, with sparkling blue eyes. The man was around 21 and have almost strength that just didn't seem human. Unfortunately, unlike the English man from before, he wasn't considered all that smart. Might be more of a pain in the ass, thought Mello.

Joanna Gold was the odd one out. Not only was she the only girl, but she was also way younger than the Englishman and American before. She was described as around 16, nearer Near's age. Her hair seemed a bit like his, messy, but still femine. Or maybe Near just looked like that. She was pretty, with nice blue eyes. She was noted down as quite short. She also had background with material arts as well as military and a bit of a brain. Hopefully the girl won't be a waste.

Mello also didn't really like how he seemed to be thinking of Near so much. Damn sheep.

He snapped another bit off of his chocolate bar viciously, looking around. Everyone was waiting for the arrival of their guests. Even Matt seemed less focused on his game than usual. But he had seemed that ways since they were show the files. Maybe he ate something. He shrugged to himself and his eyes landed on L. He was watching the screen, sitting in his crouched position, eating strawberries covered in chocolate and sugar. How he managed to consume so much sugar and stay so thin, he won't even begin to guess.

"They are here. Let us meet them politely, please." L announced as he spotted the trio walking through the building.

Matt put his game console away (a huge surprise) and Near moved his toys out of the way. The rest either turned their chairs towards the door, or simply turned to face them.

Than the door smashed open and hit the wall with a thud and a smash.

"Your hero has arrived!" A loud voice boomed. It seemed to belong to the man currently standing in the doorway, who Mello identified as Alfred. He wore jeans and a plain t-shirt, which was mostly covered by a brown, worn bomber jacket. He had converses on his feet, and a pair of glasses sitting on his nose. Right behind him, smaller blond man face palmed. He wore more formal clothes, which consisted of dark green slacks, a white button up shirt, a bright green tie, which matched his green eyes and black dress shoes. Basically another guy who dressed like that bastard who always had L's attention, Light.

"Honestly Alfred, once in your lifetime could you not make such a huge entrance?" The man – Arthur, Mello thought- complained obviously irritated by what seemed to be an everyday occurrence.

"Where would be the fun in that?" Came the reply.

"Would you two stop flirting and move aside? Seriously, you would think that the two of you would get over your pride, but nope, it seems you guys will grow old bickering." Came a girl's voice. She was shorter than the men in front of her. When she finally pushed her way to the front, He could see that she wore a red shirt that had a net like material under the shirt that exposed her flat belly, mostly covering the part above the neck line of her shirt and nearly reaching her neck, where a black ribbon was tied around her neck. Her hand were covered by red fingerless gloves and she wore a short white skirt which had slight slits going up on each side. She also wore black boots that reached her knees. On the top of her head rested red framed glasses with white lenses, probably electronic. That must be the new girle, Joanna.

After Mello finished his analysis of each of the foreigners, he tuned to the room to see their reactions. Near was finished studying them and was also studying the room, ad when his dull gray eyes met with Mello's electrifying blue, he quickly averted his gaze. L was looking over his files with Light, apparently also done examining. Matt was a different story. He was going completely soft, Mello thought angrily. His eyes were fixed on the bitch, Joanna, a slight pink blush coating his usually pale cheeks. Damn bastard was lucky we wore those orange tinted goggles or else everyone would be able to tell he was blushing like an idiot.

The girl finally seemed to notice we were all looking at the commotion they casued.

"Umm… hi?" Said Joanna.

* * *

When the task force and the SPK got over their shock, everything almost went back to normal. Almost.

Matt was trying to discreetly look at Joanna and thanks to his orange goggles which constantly covered his face, he could mostly do so freely. The only person who seemed to notice was Mello, and he was sure he was going to be teased later anyway, so whatever.

"…right?" He saw Joanna's lips move, but didn't really register her words.

"Sorry, what?" He snapped out of his daze and prayed to God she won't notice his cheeks steadily getting pinker by the second.

"I said, you're Matt right?"

"Yeah, the only one around here." His attempt at sounding even close to cool failed and he knew it.

"So you're the tech person here, right? Thank God, I was thinking I was going to die of boredom on the plane, sitting next to Arthur over there, who is hopeless at anything that includes a hard drive. And cooking. Don't try it unless you want your grave stone to say you died of food poisoning. You play any good games?"

Matt stared at the girl in front of him. Not only did she seem to be able to go on for ages, but she was a geek too?! Finally a girl who won't think of him as a complete dork.

"If you wanna play a good game, you came to the right guy. Everyone else sucks around here. Even Mello."

"I heard that, you asshole!" Came a shout from across the room. The tone promised payback later. Nothing to worry about for now.

"So how is everyone around here? You seem fine, but what about the others?"

How to explain their group without making them sound as psychos? Well he'd give it a shot.

"The blond guy over there in leather is Mello. He used to be in the mafia for a bit. Usually angry. Don't go against him if he seems angrier than usual, and yes it's possible. He is second in line to become the next L. That's the guy crouching on the seat over there. Bit childish, antisocial, loves anything remotely sweet and an insomniac. Despite that, he is one of the greatest minds in the world. On the ground is Near, the sheep who always dresses in white. Extremely childish, you won't believe he is actually 16 until you see his passport or something. Plays with toys and makes towers whenever he can. He is the top successor to L, angering Mello all the time. Monotone seems to be his only tone. The man next to L is Light Yagami. A former Kira suspect, but later proven innocent. He is basically the opposite of L. Even then, they seem to be friends. Somehow. The guys over there are the Task Force, Matsuda, Mogi, Chief Yagami and Aizowa. Over there are the SPK, Near's former team mates. Rester, Lidner and Gevanni." He pointed everyone out one by one. Hopefully he succeeded.

"Who are the two guys who came with you?"

"That's just Alfred and Arthur. They fight all the time, blaming each other for everything. Arthur can't cook to save his life, probably would kill more. He always looks back at the 'old times' and when that happens, hide all the liquor you have. Also id you see a weird French dude following him, run the other way. Nothing good will come of it. Alfred has what I call a hero complex. He believes he is the hero and will save everyone. Extremely strong, you don't wanna go against him, especially if out dear friend Ivan is in the room. He isn't what you call clever, incredibly dumb sometimes, but he is quite good at math and science." She explained.

"Are they like Near and Mello? Fight all the time, even if its just to outwit each other. Near never actually stops Mello's attacks. But actually they seem to be hiding their deep love for each other? Don't let Mello hear that though, or he will have my head."

"You're smart, aren't you? Of course they are! Why else would they stand being in the same room. Only when they fight, they fight. Fists, insults and kicks _will_ fly. "

"Well of course I'm smart," beamed Matt. "Someone has to take third place."

"So how about that game?" Asked Joanna.

* * *

 **And That is it for now. I finished this instead of homework after Taekwondo. Hopefully there aren't too many mistakes and you guys like it. Please review, favorite or follow. Tell me what you think, cuz I could the pointers. AS my old story said, I'm still trying to develop my English writing to its maximum potential.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Giga Hyper**


End file.
